


One Dream

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. Mimete tries to abandon Viluy and Cyprine after they irritate her.





	One Dream

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

''How many Daimons were created, Mimete? How many Daimons weren't able to keep Pure Heart Crystals?'' Viluy wished to know while she smiled and stood near Mimete in a lab. She viewed Mimete scowling. Viluy continued to smile. 

''The Sailor Soldiers always defeated my Daimons!'' Mimete said. 

''Create a stronger Daimon,'' Viluy said.

Mimete began to tremble for a few moments. She ceased trembling the minute Cyprine appeared. She wasn't certain if she liked Cyprine's sudden smile.  
''You won't look for Pure Heart Crystals. Viluy won't look for Pure Heart Crystals.'' She viewed Cyprine shrugging. 

''I'll look for Pure Heart Crystals after a nap,'' Mimete said. After abandoning the other Witches 5, she walked to a bed and collapsed on it. Mimete tried to remember various Daimons she used. Which Daimons? U-Estern. U-Henshu. U-Tahime for forgetting a song's lyrics. U-Tomodachi for wishing to make friends and using a spiked jump rope. U-Bara. U-Ndokai. U-Ikasaman. She fell asleep.

Mimete found herself in a dark world and smiled. *I'm not with the other Witches 5. I'm going to be fine* she thought. Her eyes widened after she heard a familiar high-pitched voice. 

''FRIEND!''

Mimete gasped the minute U-Tomodachi appeared with her spiked jump rope. She focused on the latter's smile, large eyes, pigtails, kindergarten outfit, etc. Mimete struggled after U-Tomodachi approached her and embraced her. 

''FRIEND! FRIEND! FRIEND!''

*I'm looking forward to being near Cyprine and Viluy after my dream* Mimete thought while she continued to struggle in U-Tomodachi's arms.

 

THE END


End file.
